SUDDENLY LOVE
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Miku baru putus dari Kaito. Ia pun mengeluarkan segala uneg-unegnya dengan berteriak di jembatan taman kota. Hingga pada puncaknya, Miku yang sangat kesal lantas melempar segelas jus neginya. Namun, yang sialnya lemparannya itu sukses menimpa seorang cowok. apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya? /Fic request untuk Kurotori Rei. One shoot langsung tamat.


**Disclaimer: Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, dll**

**Vocaloid**

**SUDDENLY LOVE**

**Pairing Len x Miku**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**PRESENT**

**FIC REQUEST FOR KUROTORI REI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saya membuatnya sebaik mungkin. Semoga kamu suka ya, Rei. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUDDENLY LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

Sore yang indah di taman kota. Beberapa pohon sedang menggugurkan daun-daunnya sehingga terbang melayang jatuh ke bawah. Terlihat beberapa burung gereja sedang bercanda di dahan pohon tersebut. Mereka asyik bercengkerama bersama teman-temannya dalam menikmati suasana sore ini.

Sesaat suasana ceria yang begitu cerah, beberapa orang bercengkerama di berbagai sudut taman kota tersebut. Salah satunya adalah seorang gadis berambut teal yang diikat twintail. Ia sedang berdiri di dekat jembatan yang berbentuk seperti gunung dan dibawahnya mengalirlah sebuah sungai buatan dengan airnya yang tenang serta jernih.

Gadis itu menatap sungai buatan itu dengan wajah yang sayu. Ia menggenggam sebuah gelas yang berisi jus negi yang tinggal sedikit di tangan kanannya. Tangannya yang satu lagi berada di samping tubuhnya. Kedua mata hijaunya meredup.

Tapi, tiba-tiba, gadis itu meledak sendiri. Ia berteriak keras seperti orang gila.

"BAKAITOOOOOOOO! AKU MEMBENCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" seru gadis itu dengan sangat keras. Wajahnya merah padam. Ia sangat kesal.

Mengapa dia begitu kesal? Gadis yang bernama lengkap Hatsune Miku itu baru saja diputuskan oleh Kaito, pacarnya. Hanya karena ada orang ketiga. Ayolah, ini sudah biasa terjadi.

Tapi, gadis yang biasa dipanggil Miku ini tidak menerima begitu saja ketika diputuskan oleh Kaito. Ia pun menyiram Kaito dengan segelas jus negi yang ia beli ketika Kaito mengajaknya bertemu di taman ini. Miku mengira Kaito mengajaknya pergi kencan karena sudah lama Kaito tidak pernah meluangkan waktu untuknya. Ternyata inilah kenyataannya. Kaito selingkuh dengan teman sekelasnya sendiri. Semua itu adalah pengakuan langsung dari Kaito sendiri.

Wajah Miku memerah padam. Ia sangat kesal sekali. Ia terus berteriak keras untuk meluapkan segala kemarahannya pada si Kaito itu.

"BAKAITOOOOOO, AKU MEMBENCIMUUUUUUU. AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMUUUUUUUUUU!"

Hingga puncaknya, Miku melemparkan segelas jus negi yang masih tersisa ke arah kirinya. Bersamaan lewatlah orang saat Miku melemparkan gelas yang berisi jus negi tersebut.

SPLAAASH!

Lemparan jitu Miku tersebut tepat mengenai orang yang lewat di jembatan itu. Miku kaget setengah mati ketika melihat orang itu sejenak menghentikan langkahnya tak jauh dari Miku.

Ternyata seorang laki-laki berambut honey blonde yang tidak diikat kuncir satu tapi digerai. Bermata saffir biru. Ia membeku ketika dirinya sudah basah kuyup oleh air hujan dari jus negi milik Miku.

Miku juga membeku. Sesaat mereka berdua berdiri mematung. Wajah Miku memucat. Laki-laki itu menatap Miku dengan sewot.

Tempat itu menjadi hening sebentar.

KROK! KROK! KROK!

Terdengar bunyi kodok yang mengiringi suasana yang menegangkan itu. Sehingga membuat Miku semakin ketakutan ketika laki-laki itu mulai menatapnya tajam.

'Gawat, kenapa ia menatapku seperti itu? Pasti dia marah sekali karena aku melemparnya dengan gelas yang berisi jus negi itu. Gawat, gawat, gawat. Aku harus kabur dari sini,' batin Miku kelihatan panik ketika laki-laki itu mulai berjalan mendekati Miku.

Miku bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang. Ia pun menghitung mundur.

"Tiga, dua, satu. KABUUUUUUUUR!" seru Miku berteriak keras menggelegar sambil mengambil jurus langkah seribu.

Laki-laki itu tersentak karena Miku kabur begitu saja. Ia pun mengumpat-umpat.

"DASAR, CEWEK BAKA! KENAPA NGGAK LIHAT-LIHAT SIH KALAU ADA ORANG YANG LEWAT. SEENAKNYA SAJA KAMU MENYIRAMKU DENGAN JUS ANEH BAU DAUN BAWANG INI!" sembur laki-laki itu mencak-mencak dengan suara yang tak kalah kerasnya dengan Miku tadi."AWAS YA KALAU AKU BERTEMU DENGANMU LAGI!"

Laki-laki itu menjadi marah sekali. Tapi, mengapa baru sekarang ia baru mengeluarkan segala kesalahannya setelah Miku sudah berlari jauh ke sana? Dasar, laki-laki yang aneh. Tapi, ia tidak mengejar Miku. Ia memilih berbalik badan dari arah berlawanan dari Miku.

Sementara itu, Miku yang sudah berlari cukup jauh. Ia pun melihat ke arah belakang. Untunglah laki-laki tadi tidak mengejarnya. Miku menghelakan napas leganya.

"Syukurlah dia tidak mengejarku. Untung sekali."

Miku mengubah larinya menjadi berjalan pelan. Ia pun tersenyum dengan senangnya. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya menjadi sayu. Ia masih sedih karena memikirkan Kaito.

Sekali lagi, ia berteriak keras sekali.

"BAKAITOOOOOO! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIIIIIIMMMMMMMUUUUU... HMMM?!"

HAP!

Tiba-tiba mulut Miku disumbat oleh sebuah bola kasti. Miku berhenti berteriak. Ia pun syok seketika.

Datanglah segerombolan anak kecil ke arah Miku yang mematung dengan bola kasti yang menyangkut di dalam mulutnya.

"Ma-maaf, Nee-san, kami tidak sengaja melemparnya," ucap salah satu anak kecil itu sambil tertawa cengengesan.

Miku mengambil bola kasti dari dalam mulutnya. Ia pun memberikan bola kasti itu kepada anak kecil itu. Anak kecil itu menerimanya.

"A-ano, nggak apa-apa. Lain kali hati-hati ya," jawab Miku berusaha tersenyum ramah meskipun hatinya sudah dongkol kepada beberapa anak kecil itu.

"Arigato, Nee-san. Ternyata Nee-san orangnya baik juga."

"Iya, Nee-san. Kami akan lebih berhati-hati bermainnya."

"Kami tinggal dulu, Nee-san."

"Ayo, main lagi."

"Ayo."

Gerombolan anak kecil itu segera pergi meninggalkan Miku. Salah satu dari mereka, ada yang melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati ya Nee-san. Jangan galau membuatmu menjadi tidak untung," sahut anak kecil itu seraya berlalu. Perkataannya tersebut sukses menusuk hati Miku.

"Wheh? Bahkan anak kecil pun tahu kalau aku sedang galau sekarang," gumam Miku sweatdrop di tempat."Dipikir-pikir hari ini, aku sangat sial. Ini semua gara-gara kau, BAKAITO...!"

Lagi-lagi Miku berteriak keras sekali melampiaskan segala kekesalannya di hari sore yang indah ini. Tidak akan pernah habis-habisnya. Entah kapan ia berhenti berteriak seperti orang gila begitu sehingga orang-orang yang berada di taman tersebut menjadi speechless melihatnya.

Aduh, Miku. sampai kapan kamu akan galau terus seperti itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HAH? BAKAITO MEMUTUSKANMU, MIKU-CHAN?" seru seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang diikat ponytail. Namanya Cul.

"Iya, ia putusin aku karena ia selingkuh dengan Meiko, teman sekelasnya. Ia mengatakannya langsung padaku di kemarin saat mengajakku ketemuan di taman kota," kata Miku memasang wajah galaunya yang sudah menggelap.

"Kasihan kamu, Miku-chan," ujar seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang tergerai dan bermata kuning emas. Namanya Kokone.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Aku sakit hati diputusin tiba-tiba begini sama Bakaito. HUWAAAA!"

Miku menangis histeris sambil menggenggam erat segelas jus negi yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Ia pun menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas salah satu tangannya yang dilipat di atas meja.

Kedua temannya ini sweatdrop melihat Miku yang duduk di bangkunya. Ia benar-benar sudah galau berat.

"Jangan nangis gitu dong, Miku-chan," hibur Kokone tersenyum manis sambil menepuk halus kepala Miku."Semoga kamu mendapat cowok yang lebih baik dari si Bakaito itu."

"Iya, Miku-chan. Aku akan mendoakan agar kamu mendapatkan cowok yang tulus mencintaimu secepatnya," tambah Cul juga ikut menghibur Miku.

Mendadak tangis Miku berhenti karena hiburan dari Cul dan Kokone. Miku mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Apa benar begitu?"

Kokone dan Cul mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil bersamaan. Membuat Miku tertawa lebar melihat mereka.

Segera saja Miku bangkit dari bangkunya. Secara langsung ia memeluk erat kedua temannya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"ARIGATO, KOKONE-CHAN DAN CUL-CHAN. KALIAN MEMANG TEMAN TERBAIKKU!"

Kokone dan Cul merasa ingin kehabisan napas karena dipeluk kuat oleh Miku.

"I-iya, Miku-chan. Sama-sama," kata Kokone sudah lemas.

"Tapi, lepasin kami berdua dong Miku-chan. Memangnya kamu mau membuat kami mati karena kehabisan napas?" sembur Cul sudah memerah padam mukanya.

Miku kaget. Ia pun menyadarinya dan melepaskan pelukannya dari kedua temannya.

"Hehehe, maaf ya."

"Huuh, iya."

Kokone dan Cul memasang wajah sewot untuk Miku yang sedang memasang senyum cengengesannya sembari menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

Lalu, saat yang bersamaan, dari arah luar kelas di mana Miku dan teman-temannya berada. Miku melihat seseorang yang lewat bersama dengan seorang gadis di luar kelas sana. Miku sangat mengenali mereka.

'Lho, dua orang yang lewat barusan adalah Kaito dan Meiko-kan?' batin Miku syok seketika.

Mendadak wajah Miku menggelap. Ia meremas gelas yang berisi jus negi yang masih belum ia minum itu. Badannya gemetaran hebat. Membuat Kokone dan Cul heran melihat wajah Miku yang seperti hantu begitu.

"Lho, Miku-chan? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Kokone.

Miku tidak tahan lagi. Ia benar-benar kesal melihat Kaito bersama selingkuhannya. Ia pun melempar gelas jus negi itu tepat ke arah luar jendela kaca yang terbuka – kebetulan tempat duduk Miku berada di samping jendela sehingga dengan mudahnya Miku melempar gelas jus negi yang sudah melayang jatuh ke bawah sana.

Dua detik kemudian, terdengar suara orang yang sangat marah dengan suara yang menggelegar.

"HEI, SIAPA SIH MELEMPAR AKU DENGAN JUS BAU DAUN BAWANG INI LAGI?"

Miku membulatkan matanya. Ia sangat mengenali suara itu. Lantas ia memutuskan melihat siapa yang berada di bawah sana karena kelas Miku berada di tingkat dua.

Begitu Miku menyembulkan kepalanya keluar jendela. Ia membelalakkan matanya ketika tahu siapa yang berdiri di bawah sana.

Tampak laki-laki berambut honey blonde dan bermata biru seindah langit. Ia memasang wajah sewotnya sambil berkacak pinggang dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Miku.

"KA-KAMU LAGI?!" seru Miku dan laki-laki itu bersamaan dengan menunjuk ke arah masing-masing.

Karena aksi Miku tadi, sukses membuat Kokone dan Cul keheranan. Mereka berdua pun ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Mereka bersama-sama bangkit berdiri.

Tiba-tiba Miku berlari cepat dan tergesa-gesa begitu ke arah luar kelas. Meninggalkan Kokone dan Cul yang semakin heran.

"Miku-chan, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Kokone hendak mengejar Miku.

Miku menghentikan larinya sebentar. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.

"A-ano, aku harus segera kabur dari sini. Ada seseorang yang ingin mengejarku. Dia galak sekali," jawab Miku begitu saja. Ia pun melanjutkan acara kaburnya yang tiba-tiba.

Membuat Kokone dan Cul saling pandang dengan wajah yang penuh tanda tanya.

"Siapa sih yang mengejar Miku-chan itu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Miku dan laki-laki berambut blonde itu dari lorong ke lorong hingga menuju ke atas sekolah yang paling tinggi. Membuat Miku yang semakin panik menjadi tidak sadar telah berlari ke arah jalan buntu yaitu atap sekolah.

Membuat siapa saja menjadi sweatdrop dan terbengong-bengong melihat mereka berdua. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian dan bahan gosip baru di sekolah tersebut.

Miku yang sangat panik. Ia terus berlari hingga tiba di atap sekolah tersebut. Hingga ia pun menyadari bahwa ia telah mengambil jalan yang salah.

'Gawat, aku malah lari ke arah atap sekolah,' batin Miku yang sudah panik. Wajahnya pucat pasi seketika.

Laki-laki yang mengejarnya itu sejenak menghentikan larinya. Ia menyadari juga bahwa Miku sudah tersudut di dekat pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Seketika ia menyeringai.

"Hehehe, kamu tidak bisa lari lagi, cewek baka," kata laki-laki itu mendekati Miku dengan wajah yang seram."Gara-gara kamu, aku tidak jadi menembak cewek yang kusukai. Kamu mengacaukan semua rencanaku. Kamu menggagalkan semuanya. Kamu menyebalkan. Kamu nggak akan aku maafkan begitu saja."

Miku yang tersudut di dekat pagar pembatas atap sekolah tersebut, ia menjadi takut melihat laki-laki ini menjadi seorang yandere.

'Ga-gawat, dia menjadi yandere. Apakah dia akan membunuhku seperti di film-film seram yang pernah kutonton selama ini?' batin Miku pasrah di dalam hatinya.'Kalau begitu kenyataannya, aku tak bisa apa-apa lagi.'

Miku menjadi dramatis begitu. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Karena laki-laki itu semakin datang mendekat ke arahnya.

Miku membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika tangan kanan laki-laki itu melayang ke arah mukanya.

Tiba-tiba...

"Hei, siapa namamu?"

GEDUBRAK!

Miku terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Ternyata laki-laki ini hanya mengajaknya berkenalan saja. Tapi, mengapa laki-laki itu malah mengejar Miku dan memasang wajah yang seram seakan-akan ia ingin membunuh Miku?

Miku bangkit berdiri dengan wajah yang merah padam. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Sudut perempatan muncul di kepalanya.

"HEI, KENAPA SIH KALAU NGAJAK KENALAN ITU MALAH MEMASANG WAJAH SERAM GITU SIH? LALU KAMU MENGEJARKU SECARA BRUTAL. KAN, AKU JADI TAKUT, TAHU!" seru Miku menjadi membesar kepalanya dan membuat laki-laki itu menjadi menciut badannya sebesar semut.

"Hehehe...," laki-laki itu tertawa cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Ma-maaf, aku bermaksud ingin membuatmu takut dulu agar aku mengetes sampai di mana keberanianmu."

Miku menjadi sweatdrop di tempat karena mendengar alasan aneh laki-laki itu.

Hening. Sesaat tempat itu hening.

KROK! KROK! KROK!

Muncul katak yang datang dengan tiba-tiba di antara mereka berdua. Miku yang masih kesal langsung menendang katak itu sampai jatuh ke bawah sana.

Membuat laki-laki itu sweatdrop melihatnya.

Miku menepuk-nepuk tangannya sehingga menimbulkan kepulan debu tipis. Adegan dramatis.

"Hei, memangnya siapa namamu?" tanya Miku menoleh ke arah laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya sekali lagi kepada Miku.

"Hehehe... Kenalkan namaku, Kagamine Len. Anak kelas 11-B."

Miku terpana melihat laki-laki yang bernama Len ini. Ternyata Len adalah kakak kelasnya.

Miku membalas uluran tangan Len tersebut.

"Na-namaku Hatsune Miku. Anak kelas 10-A."

"Ka-kamu anak baru ya?"

"Iya."

"Pantas, baru kali ini aku melihatmu."

"Iya, begitulah, senpai."

"Senpai?"

"Iya, kan kamu adalah senior. Makanya aku memanggilmu senpai."

"Nggak usah memanggilku senpai begitu," ucap Len tersenyum lebar."Cukup panggil saja aku Len."

Miku terpana kembali melihat senyum manis Len yang memikat itu.

'Hyaaaa, dia memang manis banget. Lebih manis dari si Bakaito itu,' batin Miku dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Membuat Len keheranan melihat Miku yang sudah membeku.

"Miku-chan, kamu kenapa?" tanya Len menggoyang-goyangkan kedua bahu Miku dengan cepat. Miku pun sadar dari lamunannya yang menghanyutkan.

"Ng, aku di-dimana ini?" kata Miku celingak-celinguk. Membuat Len speechless melihatnya. Sedetik kemudian, Len tertawa lebar karenanya.

"Hehehe, ternyata kamu lucu juga ya Miku-chan," ujar Len sambil mengacak-acak rambut Miku.

Miku menjadi membeku kembali. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Barusan Len memanggilnya dengan suffix 'chan'?

Diam-diam Miku tersenyum senang disertai kemerahan di kedua pipinya. Ia benar-benar telah menemukan orang yang tepat.

'Kokone-chan, Cul-chan. Kalian benar kalau aku pasti akan mendapatkan pengganti Kaito. Ya, aku telah menemukannya. Aku benar-benar merasakan kalau aku telah mengalami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat ini secara tiba-tiba begini,' batin Miku yang merasa bahagia karena telah mendapatkan harapan baru untuk menyingkirkan Kaito dari dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Benar, harapan Miku untuk menjadi pacarnya Len akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Setelah setahun lamanya menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan Len, Miku benar-benar telah melupakan perasaannya yang begitu besar kepada Kaito. Kini di hatinya sekarang telah terpasang wajah lain yaitu Len.

Hari ini sungguh membahagiakan buat Miku. Karena hari ini adalah hari di mana Len mengajaknya bertemu di taman kota. Tepatnya di jembatan saat mereka berdua bertemu pertama kalinya.

"Miku-chan, mau nggak menjadi pacarku?" tanya Len sambil menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar untuk Miku.

Miku membeku saat Len telah menyatakan cintanya. Apalagi di sore hari yang cerah begini, di mana saat ini memasuki musim gugur. Banyak pepohonan menggugurkan daun-daunnya yang berwarna keemasan.

Len memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Miku dengan lembut. Miku terus menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia menyiapkan jawaban untuk Len.

Tak lama kemudian, Miku mengangkat kepalanya. Dilihatnya, Len masih menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar itu.

Seulas senyum merekah di wajah manis Miku.

"Iya, aku juga menyayangimu. Aku mau menjadi pacarmu, Len-kun."

Miku menyambar cepat setangkai bunga mawar tersebut dari tangan Len. Len tertawa lebar dan langsung menarik Miku ke dalam pelukannya.

GREP!

Wajah Miku kemerahan saat berada di dalam pelukan Len yang terasa hangat. Betapa bahagianya berada dalam pelukan orang yang ia sayangi.

"Miku-chan."

"I-iya, Len-kun?"

"Selamanya aku akan memelukmu seperti ini. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kamu."

Miku tersenyum mendengarnya. Ternyata Len memang mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Iya, aku juga menyayangimu. Aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan kamu. Selamanya aku ingin bersamamu."

Giliran Len yang tersenyum mendengarnya. Lantas ia membelai puncak rambut Miku yang halus itu.

"Selamanya kita bersama. Aku berjanji akan menepatinya. Aku takkan pernah menyakitimu."

Ucapan janji Len mengalun merdu bersamaan dengan daun-daun pohon yang berguguran di sekitar jembatan itu. Menjadi saksi bisu di antara cinta Len dan Miku yang mengesankan. Inilah namanya cinta yang tidak disangka-sangka.

Sesaat Len mengenangkan masa-masa setahun yang lalu.

Len yang semula patah hati karena ditolak oleh gadis yang disukainya, yang bernama Aria Ia, teman sekelasnya juga. Akhirnya mempertemukan dia dengan Miku. Saat Miku melemparkan gelas yang berisi jus negi ke arah Len setelah Len menyatakan cintanya kepada Aria di taman kota tersebut. Untung saja, Aria sudah pergi. Jadi, Len tidak malu ketika tertimpa musibah memalukan itu.

Namun, karena kejadian itu, Len kembali bertemu dengan Miku. Ternyata Miku adalah adik kelasnya. Len bisa berkenalan dengan Miku. Maka, seiring berjalannya waktu, timbullah perasaan cinta Len untuk Miku. Len menyadari dia mencintai Miku dengan tulus.

Sekarang dia bahagia sekali karena Miku memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Dia sungguh bahagia sekali hari ini. Dia berhasil mendapatkan Miku. Dia tidak ditolak lagi oleh gadis yang ia sukai.

"Miku-chan, selamanya aku mencintaimu dan takkan pernah melepaskanmu," bisik Len pelan di saat masih memeluk Miku yang telah tertidur sambil bersandar di tubuhnya. Len masih membelai puncak rambut Miku dengan lembut.

Akhir yang membahagiakan. Sungguh iri melihat mereka berdua!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Soundtrack cerita ini adalah No Other by Super Junior. Saya mengambil inspirasi dari mendengarkan lagu ini.**

**Fic request pairing slight Len x Miku buat Kurotori Rei. Ini fic request kedua.**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian dengan cerita ini? Jelekkah atau anehkah?**

**Ini baru one shoot. Saya senang bisa menyelesaikan fic request dari Kurotori Rei.**

**Please review dong!**

**Salam Hikari.**

**Minggu, 2 November 2014**

**FIN... ^^**


End file.
